The present disclosure relates to a gear pump, and more particularly to the gear geometry thereof.
Gear pumps have historically experienced damage at the gear roots due to cavitation which occurs when local pressure falls below the fluid's vapor pressure. Formation of vapor bubbles and the subsequent collapse thereof may result in the damage.